narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dōjutsu
all dojutsu can resist genjutsu where was it ever said that the three dojutsu can't be fooled by visual genjutsu? I need a reference :Where do you see such a statement?--Elveonora (talk) 19:27, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Gaara/Rasa, Dediara, Zetsu, and Ultimate Summoning Beast All of these characters have dojutsus, yet their abilities are not on here. Gaara and Rasa use sand to create a third eye which they connect to their optic nerve Deidara's eye can resist Genjutsu and can see far away without his scope, as shown when he was an edo tensei summon Zetsu can record things that he sees and play them later Ultimate summoning beast can cast genjutsu through it's eyes A technique used by the eye, a dojutsu. What these characters do is called a dojutsu.Yahyanime (talk) 21:20, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :First off, Gaara and Rasa don't have a Dōjutsu. It takes more than a jutsu created from the octic nerve to be called a Dōjutsu. The Third Eye espcially has no special effects. Its like the shadow clone technique, making a duplicate eye. :Deidara just trained his eye as anyone could. It's not a bloodlimit type. :Zetsu could just have a photographic memory. :Overall none of these guys have no real reason to be claimed a Dōjutsu user. Definition is an kekkei genkai used through the eye that grants the user special abilities specific for those eyes. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:56, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::No a dojutsu is any technique that uses the eye in particular. It doesn't need to eb akekkai genkai, as kidomaru has his third eye listed there and so is the mind-controlling eye. Dojutsu =/= Kekkai Genkai. ::Deidara's eye has resistance to genjutsu through training, yes. but that's still an eey technique, just like it is with the sharingan. Same goes for his ability to see far distances, he may have trained for it, but it's still an eye technique aka a dojutsu ::No, his eye was focused on in panels, giving it emphasis right before it showed some weird ability. ::Gaara's technique still uses and connects to the eye for the tchnique, hence it's an eye technique. What's so hard to understand about the concept of non-Kekkai Genkai eye abilities ?? ::What about the Ultimate Summoning Beast?Yahyanime (talk) 23:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Dōjutsu are Kekkei Genkai. Just genetic for the eye. You are misinterpreting what Dōjutsu is a bit. Just because it involves the eye doesn't mean its automatically a Dōjutsu. It has to be a kekkei genkai. A blood limit or run through DNA. Anyone can train their eye like Deidara did. For the Third Eye though they use sand, its something anyone who infused chakra with sand could do. Kidōmaru is placed as possible kekkei genkai for a reason. It literally gives him better acuuracy and range. Its just not the color of the eye. Like Zetsu who you didn't include, making me assume that you agreed that he could just a photographic memory. As for the Ultimate Summoning Beast, he could possibly have a Dōjutsu. More likely him than the others you said but I highly doubt it. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:03, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Canon and Non-Canon Why are we treating the anime only dojutsu as non-canon? It is clearly canon to the anime. I think we should instead change it to say "Anime Only Dojutsu". Diamonddeath (talk) 04:07, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Nice .SVGs You guys know Lukas, our resident .svg maker, has beautiful .svg files for Ranmaru and Shion's dojutsu right. Maybe he should upload it for this and their respective pages? Shock Dragoon (talk) 16:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :He already did so a while ago for the first one. The second isn't even confirmed to be a dōjutsu, so…--JOA2016:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Where's the RinneSharingan? And you might as well add Shion as possible dojutsu and add the other non canon dojutsus. NewGenToneri (talk) 05:38, August 22, 2015 (UTC)NewGenToneri :::Perhaps, we should restore the page. With Rinne Sharingan, Yome's dojutsu, Shion's dojutsu, Body Controlling Technique --Sharingan91 (talk) 07:11, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::The page does not list jutsu classified as dojutsu because otherwise it would a huge list (~ ). All of them can be viewed here--''~UltimateSupreme'' 10:51, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ok, perhaps we should remove "Possible Dōjutsu", because they are only hypotheses.--Sharingan91 (talk) 11:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC) : I think everyone else is actually just talking about an actual "Eye", so far the only ones that warrant being added in the "Possible" section are Shion and Yome's. Once again, Lukas Pessoa Dantas, has exceptional .svgs for at least one of those. Shock Dragoon (talk) 11:35, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Bug Jutsu Why are there in this page " Amenominaka, God: Nativity of a World of Trees, Infinite Tsukuyomi"? I think that it's a page of eyes list ... ^_^ --Sharingan91 (talk) 19:33, May 27, 2016 (UTC) : I think it's an error somewhere with ANYTHING using an eye is being accidentally listed here. Still, should be an easy fix. Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:37, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I think it has to do with a recent change regarding how dōjutsu are queried to be included in this page. Omnibender - Talk - 19:41, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Infobox images Any logical reason why we're using svg images instead of actually in story images, which depict the dojutsu's perfectly fine? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:46, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :I believe we've used SVG's for as long as I've been here, since it's focused completely on the dojutsu. --''Saju '' 10:50, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hanare's dojutsu Her right eye can read thoughts. She is Kakashi's "girlfriend". I'm not sure if there was explicitly stated in favor of this theory but I'm quite sure it wasn't against. Maybe put her on list of possible dojutsu. I think it would be good to put ranmaru's dojutsu in other list 'cause it's also anime only and one appearance dojutsu. Rizgubi (talk) 18:38, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :Not really a dojutsu. She uses the eye to weave signs, but the jutsu itself doesn't come from the eye. Splitting dojutsu by medium requires significant coding. We used to split clans by medium, but it become too complex to do it, so now it's just alphabetical. Omnibender - Talk - 18:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Dōryoku I noticed this article (and the wiki as a whole) doesn't have an explanation of the term "dōryoku", despite its frequent appearance in the series. I was going to add a bit about it, but how do we want to translate it? Elsewhere on the wiki, the term "ocular power" is currently being used, but this article translates dōjutsu as "eye technique" so should it be "eye power"? Or should we just leave it untranslated outside of this page like we do with dōjutsu?--BeyondRed (talk) 03:09, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :It's not a term per se, it's just a word that means "eye strength/power". Nothing special like "Power of Insight" and whatever else the Sharingan has. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:23, September 21, 2019 (UTC) ::It may be more of a descriptor than a proper term, but I think it's worth mentioning at least on this page. I see a lot of confusion over people thinking the dub's "Visual Prowess" is a translation of dōjutsu, for example, when it's actually how they translate dōryoku.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:09, September 22, 2019 (UTC)